Safes in commercial establishments, of course, hold valuables. These most often take the form of cash receipts and, on occasion, important documents.
In retail stores, various individuals deposit the cash receipts collected over a period of time into the safe for subsequent collection. Different individuals may have similar responsibilities at a particular establishment. This may result, for example, from the store having different departments. Several individuals, assigned to different departments, may deposit the receipts for those departments into a safe. Or, different individuals may make deposits for various time periods.
Naturally, the management or owner of the establishment will wish to keep track of the deposits made by the various individuals into the safe. Typically, the utilization of sacks having some identification, such as the name of the individual utilizing it, accomplishes this result.
However, individuals may, either accidentally or, with sinister intent, on purpose utilize the incorrect identifiers. Thus, upon the detection of some error in the contents of the different sacks in the safe, the establishment may lack the knowledge to determine who placed the inappropriate deposit within the safe. This becomes a particularly serious problem when, in fact, various amounts of cash have not found their way into the safe. Tracking the deposits of the individuals with access to the safe represents, in this instance, a particularly important task. The safes currently finding use do not adequately provide for this determination.